User blog:Evergreengamer/Littlekit(RC)
❝ quote❞ — whomst Littlekit is a small lighter gray she kit with dark gray paws and muzzle as well as white freckles and a small bobbed tail. She and Greykit were the result of a fling between Pipkiss of RiverClan and Starlingfreckle of ThunderClan. They were both brought to RiverClan where they can be raised by their father, Pipkiss. Pipkiss has been sleeping for a long time and so has Greykit so now Littlekit is being raised by her grandfather Blizzardcall on her own. Littlekit currently resides in RiverClan as a kit with her family. 'Appearance' Heritage: Highlander x American Bobtail x Siamese(from her father and grandfather) Moggy(from her grandmother) Description: a smaller, lighter grey molly with white freckles, darker grey splotches and a little bobtail Palette: : = Base (#494954) : = Markings (#303030, #FFFFFF, #9D9DA7) : = Eyes (#6B9463) : = Leathers (#D16243) Voice: Young Judy Hopps Scent: She smells like bit of ThunderClan and some fish. She also still has a bit of some milk scent on her. Gait: tbd 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Adventurous -' Littlekit loves adventures! She refuses to stay in camp, or in the nursery in her case. * '''+ Fun -''' Littlekit is up to fun and games. She likes hanging out wither family and friends. * '''± Open minded -''' She is very open minded and will let out her thoughts and feelings sometimes if she feels comfortable * '''± curious-''' Adding on to her positive personality, she is curious about everything and what the world has to offer her. It could get her into trouble or learn something new! * '''− rough-''' write * '''− sensitive -''' write '''Likes *like **write 'Dislikes' *dislike **write 'Goals' *goal **write 'History' 'Kithood' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Pipkiss, Blizzardcall, Greykit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Starlingfreckle gives birth at the tc-rc border. **Pipkiss takes them to RiverClan to be raised by himself with the help of some nursing queens. *Greykit and Littlekit meets Smokestorm on their first day outside the nursery! *Greykit falls asleep along with Pipkiss and Littlekit worries for them. Meanwhile, Blizzardcall decides to take care of her until Pipkiss wakes up. Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁= Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate/Fling ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Mourns | ⦁⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁⦁ = Can't bear without ''' ---- |-|RiverClan= :Blizzardcall/warrior/grandfather/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"H-he's ffffun a-and cool!" :Littlekit does a little dance. '''Trivia *She has a stutter like her father. 'Quotes' ❝ quote ❞ — whomst 'Fanart' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Evergreengamer Category:RiverClan Category:Kit Category:Blog posts